


Level 2. G-T, Drabble-Mini. Cardiowave 2020.

by fandom Cardiowave 2020 (fandom_Cardiowave_2020)



Category: Cardiowave, Flёur (Band), Елена Войнаровская (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, School, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cardiowave_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Cardiowave%202020
Summary: Порою только любовь сможет сделать целым то, что разрушено...
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	1. XVI. Башня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порою только любовь сможет сделать целым то, что разрушено...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кол-во слов: 109  
> Канон: Елена Войнаровская - Карфаген

Мы одни на целой земле,  
В самом сердце кровавых битв.  
Мы уже начинаем тлеть  
От чужих и скупых молитв,  
  
Что несут за собою змей  
Или ящериц ядовитых.  
Я в бою становлюсь светлей,  
Но внутри я давно разбита,  
  
Уничтожена сотней лет  
И задушена цепью прошлых  
Воплощений. И страшных бед,  
И счастливых часов. Возможно,  
  
Я придумала этот мир,  
Только он не имеет смысла  
Без тебя и твоей любви.  
Без неё он не станет чистым.  
  
Мы одни на целой земле,  
В самом центре кровавых войн.  
Столько тёмных и долгих дней  
Протянулись — и ничего!  
  
Помоги мне вдохнуть любовь  
В этот мир, чтоб он начал жить  
На обломках забытых слов  
И разбитой огнём души.


	2. Укрощение Солнцеликого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приручить дракона? Разве это возможно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кол-во слов: 477  
> Канон: Елена Войнаровская - Огнекрылый Дракон

В час, когда жёлтая луна едва поднялась над горизонтом и на волнах замерцало ожерелье лунных бликов, на дне залива пробудился огнекрылый дракон. Ещё не открыв глаза, он почувствовал какое-то неуловимое изменение в окружающем мире – и обрадовался. Любая перемена означала, что скуке, самому настойчивому его врагу, сегодня придётся отступить.

Мощно оттолкнувшись от дна, дракон всплыл, бесшумно выставил голову из воды, огляделся. Нет, здесь всё осталось по-прежнему, а вот на берегу ощущалось чьё-то присутствие. Не воинственное и не враждебное, так что это вряд ли могли быть очередные охотники за сокровищами. Дракон зазмеился к нависшей над заливом песчаной круче и, помогая себе крыльями, вскарабкался наверх, на поросшую травой площадку.

Да, здесь и был гость. Точнее, гостья – человеческая женщина. В простой одежде, не в доспехах, она бесцельно брела вдоль берега, глядя куда-то вдаль. Неужели она не знает мрачной славы этого места? Уже давно даже до зубов вооружённые смельчаки не отваживались приходить на Драконий Утёс в ночи полнолуния. Может, эта женщина – колдунья, из тех, кто начинают путать сон и явь?

Дракон протяжно фыркнул, обозначая своё присутствие. Женщина медленно обернулась, скользнула по нему взглядом. Нет, ни страха, ни удивления в ней не чувствовалось. Лишь вязкая усталость. Дракон даже слегка растерялся, он не привык, чтобы его появление встречали так равнодушно.

Женщина, вновь отвернувшись от моря, потопталась на месте и медленно улеглась прямо на траву. Повернулась на бок, сунула руки под голову, поёрзала. Дракон напрягся, опасаясь, что это часть какого-то колдовского ритуала, однако ничего не происходило. Сознание женщины начало затуманиваться, а вовсе не разгораться, как это всегда случается у людей, творящих волшбу.

Поколебавшись, дракон бесшумно скользнул поближе к странной гостье, улёгся прямо у неё за спиной, так, что ощущалось тепло её тела. Ничего не произошло. Он вытянул шею, заглянул женщине в лицо. Она открыла глаза, посмотрела на него, тяжело вздохнула – и вновь смежила веки. Дракон разглядел, что у неё из глаз вытекала какая-то прозрачная жидкость. Может, она больна? Но зачем сюда пришла? Здесь нет целебных трав или живительных источников.

Луна поднималась всё выше, женщина неподвижно лежала, ритмично посапывая, дракон разглядывал её, впервые в жизни жалея, что так мало знает о людях. В траве послышались шорохи, подбиравшиеся всё ближе. Вышли на охоту ночные зверушки, маленькие, но прожорливые, способные до восхода оставить от туши оленя один лишь скелет. Присутствие дракона волновало их, но не настолько, чтобы остановить. Большеглазые мордочки поднимались над стеблями то тут, то там, сжимая кольцо вокруг добычи.

Дракон взмахнул хвостом, уложил его длинный тонкий конец поверх спящей женщины. Не просыпаясь, она вздохнула, подтянула колено к животу, и снова задышала ровно. Ночные зверушки, выждав немного, снова начали наступление. Дракон оскалил зубы, глухо рыкнул, зажёг искру ярости. Этого хватило – через несколько мгновений топот множества ног растаял в ночи.

Дракон, довольный, посмотрел на женщину, потом поднял взгляд к небу. Луна была уже высоко. До восхода солнца он останется здесь, рядом с единственным существом, которое не пыталось от него убежать.

Огнекрылый дракон даже не заметил, как оказался приручён.


	3. Тонкий мир

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кажется, что вот-вот мир навсегда разобьется... А мы останемся

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кол-во слов: 80  
> Канон: Flёur - Небо хочет упасть

Вода падёт с небес устало,  
Двенадцать раз часы пробьют.  
Нас в мире всех давно не стало,  
На это все сейчас плюют...  
  
Стекло граненое не вечно,  
А мир тончайшее из всех.  
Осколков будет бесконечно,  
Как отражений, все из вех.  
  
И все, что видишь в них при свете,  
И все, что кажется во тьме,  
Однажды подкрадется незаметно,  
Мысли все сотрутся в голове.  
  
Нам нет нужды бежать куда-то,  
Нас держит то, что есть сейчас.  
Время опять стремится обратно,  
Мир сгорает в лунных лучах.


	4. Изумрудное сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто же думал, что сетевая дружба двух парней станет реальной, а потом перерастет во что-то гораздо большее?.. Но не все так просто, как казалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кол-во слов: 1600  
> Канон: Flёur - Изумруд

Старые книги, старые записи, скомканные листы, странные лица… Ими заполнено все рабочее пространство, весь стол, который, как атлант, выдерживает эти кипы записей и зарисовок, которые и сейчас мужчина пишет, зарисовывает

Он берет новую черную ручку, Он берет новый красивый блокнот, который ему подарили на солнцестояние. Кожаный, с серебристыми вставками и высеченными на черной бархатной коже символами кельтики. Он прощупывает кожу, пытается вдохнуть ее терпкий горький запах, а лишь потом открывает, слушая шуршание листов крафтовой бумаги.   
  
“Все так, как я люблю…” - думает он, и делает первые записи, начиная свой новый рассказ:   
  
ХХ.ХХ.20   
  
“Сегодня необычайное утро, как казалось всем жителям. Солнце греет мягко, будто бы окутывая своим теплом, как шелком. Лужи после дождя кристально чистые, уже и снег весь сошел на нет, обнажая свежую сочную траву и первые цветы, которые выжили после долгого мороза. Уже ожил и город, ожили его улицы, и люди, бегущие по своим делам. Ожил и Савва, бегущий по улицам на встречу. Его черные волосы спутаны, его ноги заплетаются и он постоянно спотыкается из-за спешки. Его всегда волнует встреча с новым человеком, с которым он раньше в жизни не виделся, только переписывался по интернету. Забавно, не так ли?    
Много лет общаться с человеком, которого ни разу не видел, по сети, и тут Савелий переезжает и его друг назначает встречу. Удивительное событие, судьбоносное, которое должно что-то изменить в жизни! Или же нет, просто новый человек и ничего нового. Такое же общение, только гораздо живее. Он и оделся получше, черная рубашечка, как с иголочки, на нем сидит, приличные штаны, а не джинсы. Будто бы на официальную встречу бежит…

А вот и та знакомая летняя веранда, знакомый запах свежеиспеченного хлеба, шум кофемашин. Все это создавало теплую, дружелюбную атмосферу. Самое то для встречи. К слову, Савва уже смог заметить знакомое лицо среди всего народа, собравшегося на завтрак. Достаточно серьезное, погруженное в себя, с небольшой долей меланхолии в глазах. Фотографии не обманывали - у парня была шикарная львиная грива смоляного цвета. Сильные руки, сильное не по годам тело, простая обыденная одежда, вроде ничего интересного… но это в нем и привлекало - простой, добрый подросток, но при этом взрослый, мужественный внутри.

\- Хей! - воскликнул Савелий, подбегая к столу, на котором уже стоял небольшой стеклянный чайничек с мятным чаем. Сидящий приподнял голову и сухо улыбнулся. Он встал со стула, вытянувшись во весь рост. Савва подбежал к нему и протянул руку в знак приветствия. - Привет, Алекс!

В ответ последовало крепкое, но кратковременное рукопожатие:

\- Привет, рад видеть, - ответил Алекс, присаживаясь обратно. - Я ожидал, что ты немного… иной

\- В позитивном или негативном смысле? - улыбнулся Савва, сам уже садясь на стул и наливая чай. Он чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья, словно сбылась его самая заветная мечта.

\- Хм, даже не знаю. Наверное, второе. - скомканно ответил друг Савелия. 

\- Ну и замечательно. К слову, я же буду учиться теперь с тобой, в одном классе!

\- О, хорошо, -будто бы о чем-то задумавшись, ответил Алекс. Он ненадолго отвел взгляд и ушел куда-то в себя.

\- Эй, все хорошо? - заметил Савелий, подергав своего друга за плечо. В ответ тот очень нервно дернулся, мол "Мне это не нравится”.

\- Да, все нормально, - ответил тот достаточно сухо. Савва заволновался, но быстро успокоился

Они болтали почти два часа о том, о сем: о школе, о городе, чем он известен. Вспоминали прошлые диалоги, смеялись над ними. Все напряжение стало спадать, и оба расслабились. Алек рассказал о себе гораздо больше, чем раньше. Например, о своих необычных увлечениях, как скандинавская мифология, изучение истории Рима… Все это казалось для Савелия странным , но интересным. 

Вскоре, пришло время расстаться. Они разошлись в разные стороны, договорившись встретиться снова, но уже завтра, в школе. И так и случилось - они встретились в первый учебный день после выходных, вместе сели за парту, увлеченно болтали, помогали друг другу на уроках. Медленно их взаимоотношения перерастали в симпатию. Савва все больше стал думать о Алексе, почувствовал себя… влюбленным, но идиотом, который творит нечто уже странное, невнятное. Постепенно, их взаимоотношения с Алексом стали резко портиться. Второй становился все более замкнутым, более отстраненным. Разговоры становились все менее продолжительными и сводились к простым "Привет-пока", а потом и вовсе без особого контакта. Попытки Саввы растормошить друга сводились к ссорам, конфликтам, где все обвинения были адресованы Савелию. Ему было неприятно, даже охватывала порою злоба, что он срывался на Алекса… но потом пожирала изнутри печаль из-за того, что он ничего не может сделать…

Вот уже и пришли очередные выходные после сумасшедшей недели в школе и снова ужасной недели постоянных конфликтов. Савелий вернулся поздно вечером в пятницу, буквально падая с ног. Он не поужинал, не переоделся, сразу уткнулся носом в подушку с одним желанием - чтобы все ссоры и конфликты прекратились, чтобы их взаимоотношения с Алексом были нормальными. Прокручивая это желание, он и не заметил, как заснул…

...а потом и проснулся. Ночью, глубокой, темной, в которой ничего не было видно, пока из облаков не выглянул огромный диск луны, освещающий все вокруг своим прозрачным и почти невидимым светом. Савва взглянул в окно. За ним не было привычного городского пейзажа, не было привычных высоток, привычных каменных джунглей, среди которых постоянно бродили серые и безжизненные люди. За окном открывался вид на сад… на сад, полный колючек, репейника, обросший терновником, который светился в лучах загадочного светила. Ягоды на нем наливались темно-бирюзовым, медленно становясь все больше, больше и больше, а потом с легким хлопком лопались, выпуская наружу множество маленьких звезд, которые резко взлетали ввысь, ближе к небесам.

Комната Саввы также изменилась, заросла плющом и виноградной лозой, рядом на кровати лежала книга неизвестного автора. Взяв ее в руки и пролистав, Савелий ничего не нашел - страницы были пустыми, кроме первой, на которой была написана очень неразборчива одна строка: "...и поэтому стал Шутом". Савва захлопнул книгу и всмотрелся вглубь комнаты. Она была почти пустая, в дальнем краю лишь стоял пьедестал, укрытый красным бархатом, в рядом с ним огромное зеркало в полный рост. Подросток аккуратно поднялся с кровати и поплелся к тем странным вещам. 

Дойдя, он в первую очередь осмотрел почему-то зеркало. Он в нем не отражался, так как зеркальная гладь была полностью в пыли. Протирая его, парень стал видеть в зеркале не свое отражение, а странного человека в венецианской серебряной маске с клювом. Сам он был одет невероятно богато, изысканно, как заморский барон - в синих одеждах, с жабо и камеей на шее, а голову венчала треугольная темно-синяя шляпа. Глаза его были необычным, нечеловеческими, будто бы птичьи. Он мягко улыбнулся, Савва же отошел на шаг назад.

\- Не бойся меня, - эхом пронесся голос незнакомца.

\- Т-т-ы кто?...

\- Тебе не важно это знать. Я тот, у кого нет имени. Я лишь помощник и путник, застрявший навсегда в зеркалах. Я лишь тот, который хочет помочь тебе…

\- Как помочь?... - Савва ничего не понимал, это все ему казалось бредом. Резко стало плохо, все стало плыть в глазах. Страх словно бы наполнял пространство, становясь плотным черным желе, сквозь которое пробирался парень.

\- Помочь тебе растопить лед в сердце твоего человека… - усмехнулся незнакомец. Накидка с пьедестала медленно сползла, обнажив то, что лежало на каменной поверхности. Савва аккуратно подошел к пьедесталу и обнаружил там… изумрудное сердце, но не анатомическое, а такое, которое обычно рисуют девочки рядом с именами тех мальчиков, которые им нравятся. Рядом же лежал молоток. Большой, тяжелый, как понял Савва, взяв его в руки.

\- И что это?...

\- Это? Каменное сердце твоего возлюбленного, Савелий, - после этих слов незнакомца у Саввы задрожали колени. Он медленно сглотнул. - Ты ведь хочешь ему помочь? Хочешь сделать его мягче? Хочешь стать ближе?...

\- Да…

\- Так разбей его, давай! 

Савва поднял молот над изумрудом, готовясь ударить по нему, как вдруг что-о внутри него щелкнуло, защемило что-то внутри. По щеками потекли слезы. У него было ощущение, будто бы он собирается разбить сердце человека, который был ему не просто другом, а был чем то большим… Все пронеслось в голове у Савелия, все стало смешиваться, реальность с воспоминаниями…

\- Чего же ты медлишь?! Давай!

\- Я… -начал Савва.

\- Что?!

\- Я НЕ ВЕРЮ ТЕБЕ! - неожиданно для себя перешел Савелий на крик и ударил по зеркалу, разбив его на миллионы осколков. Сначала, они осыпались на пол с оглушительным звоном… а потом медленно поднялись в воздух и вот уже приготовились впиться в него, искромсать на куски…

\- Нет! - крикнул Савелий, открывая глаза.

Парень тяжело дышал. За окном уже светило солнце, а сам он лежал в кровати в той же одежде, что и вчера. Он тяжело вздохнул, почесав затылок, а потом упал снова всем весом на кровать.

"Это был просто сон…" - подумал он, снова медленно засыпая, как неожиданно пришло уведомление на телефон. Он достал устройство из кармана и взглянул на сообщение. Там было написано: "Сав, привет. Прости меня пожалуйста, давай встретимся?". Савелий резко вскочил и на ходу набирая ответ, уже собирался на прогулку. Поднявшись с кровати, он наступил на что то мелкое. Взглянув на пол, он поднял с него маленький зеленый камешек, похожий на то изумрудное сердце. Он на минуту задумался, убрал его в карман и пошел на встречу... "

Мужчина устало потянулся и посмотрел на часы. Уже было половина одиннадцатого вечера. Он снова засиделся за работой, он снова слишком сильно увлекся писательством. Он устало взглянул на лампу и потянулся на стуле.

\- Савелий Даниилович, - услышал он знакомый голос, а потом и почувствовал знакомые сильные руки на своих плечах. - Кажется, кто то засиделся. Не пора ли вам спать?

\- Ой, Александр , вы снова играете в хорошего мальчика? - усмехнулся мужчина и получил за это мягкий поцелуй в затылок, а потом откинулся на спинку стула и получил его в губы.

\- Не засиживайся лучше и идем спать.

\- Сейчас, просто приберусь здесь… - вздохнул Савелий и услышал отдаляющиеся шаги. Он поерзал в кармане и достал оттуда знакомый изумрудик в виде сердца. Мужчина улыбнулся, убрал камень в карман и выключил лампу.  


"Ты никто мне, но все же жаль,  
Что разрушен и пуст твой сад.  
Хоть теперь не моя печаль  
Что ты пьян, а твой бог рогат.  
  
Лишь колючки и лопухи  
Прорастают в саду твоем.  
Ты садовником был плохим  
И поэтому стал шутом."  
(С) Flёur - Изумруд


End file.
